War on crime
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: When a new team of super heroes are created by a dose of chemical x, the girls must figure out if they can trust these boys, they must also save the city from a new crime wave, set during the reboot. rated t for violence. On hold for 8 weeks
1. New team, old town

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here back for another story. This one about Power Puff Girls. Enjoy the 400-word chapter. I don't own PPG, Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken do.**

Blossom huffed as she and her sisters flew home.

"Good thing we took out the trash before we went crime fighting, I am tired." The girls went inside, ready to end another day.

The Townsville dump was quiet like it always was except for one pile of trash that had come from the Utonium house hold, this was the trash the girls had thrown out. One object in the pile stood out.

Chemical x.

The liquid seeped onto a pile of trash containing, computers, broken sports equipment, and children toys. The chemical seeped over toxic sludge, battery acids, and other toxins in the dump. An arm climbed out of the sludge as a body was formed from the concoction, the figure wiped dirt, grime, and mud out of its eyes as it stood up. An explosion in the town made the figure whip its crimson eyes towards the city. The figure looked down at its body and clothes before smiling.

"And just last night another crime was committed, we should be grateful the Powerpuff girls were able to stop it." Blossom wiped her head towards the Tv.

"WHAT!? We weren't out last night!" The tv continued as Bubbles and Buttercup came down the stairs.

"The Girls then returned to the town dump." Blossom was silent.

"Girls, we are going to get to the bottom of this."

"Barry, you should have seen us bust them all up, those chumps were- ow!" Barry bonked the green colored boy on the head as the boy looked at his crimson clad brother.

"Idiot! You nearly got people killed! I told you to follow my lead!" The third boy clad in a deep shade of teal blue blinked his teal eyes.

"It's funny though, our names were from garbage, Barry isn't it awesome!?" Barry smiled and shook his head.

"Baird, you should never change, little brother." A soundwave broke the air.

"Hmm…. You two stay here, I will check that out." Bart, the green clad boy growled.

"WHY CAN'T I COME!?" Barry turned.

"Because it's simple, you can't hold back!" Barry hopped from one pile of trash to the next before flying into the air, a trail of crimson behind him. Blossom and her sisters stopped as the boy hovered in front of them.

"Awkward." Barry said as Blossom crossed her arms.

"Uh huh." The Powerpuff leader said.

"I am smart enough to tell what happens next, you and your…. I am going to guess sisters, I can see are like me, I will explain, I know that something called chemical X combined with things in the dump were what gave us life, you will have to excuse my brother, Bart, he thinks with punching. I am Barry." Blossom blinked before nodding slowly.

"Come with us when you can, you might want to meet someone." Barry nodded.

Author notes

 **Ok, I saw the reboot, have no idea what to think and decided to make this. I will try and make this show as the best from both shows. I didn't know if this chapter would be good, you guys tell me what you think. I will update on Monday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	2. Inbalanced team

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War on Crime. Enjoy the 500- word episode. I don't own PPG, Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network do.**

 **20 minutes before school, Utonium house. Princess buttercup episode**

"Bart put that-…" The boy was cut off as the professor put a stethoscope into his mouth, Blossom and the girls stood by incase Barry or one of the other boys turned hostile.

"Amazing, Blossom, Barry is almost entirely like you, although there is an issue." Barry spoke up.

"My chemical X isn't pure due to the toxins in the dump? Making me weaker then Blossom until its purified?" Professor Utonium was flabbergasted.

"Well, you have her intelligence, I will guess the imbalance gave you a different personality and powers. I will try and make something to purify the chemical X in your body." Barry looked past the professor at Blossom.

"What? I am not going to hurt anyone, Bart is the one who thinks with punching, I just have my intelligence come out as sarcasm." Barry hiccupped and a stream of flame that nearly melted the wall came out of the boy's mouth.

"Amazing, Blossom, I think I figured out how Barry at the very least is different, he has flame breath instead of your ice breath, I am amazed, Barry, your flame breath is 12000 degrees, you can make flames twice as hot as the sun!" Barry nodded.

"I know, I am trying to keep it from burning someone to death. Bart! Get in here and get your checkup!" Barry flew onto the roof as the Green clad boy huffed and entered the room.

"You remind me of the Rowdyruff boys." Barry turned to see Blossom standing on the roof and huffed.

"Your polite, intelligent, well mannered, mature and book smart, I don't get it."

"Don't get what? I told you, I want to fight crime, I don't know how to without hurting someone, I need a teacher." Blossom sighed before nodding.

"Alright, I'll teach you." Barry rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Ok, Bloss." Blossom rolled her eyes as a noise cut the duo off.

"YES! SOMETHING TO BEAT DOWN!" Bart said as he flew out of the house.

"BART!" Barry said as he jumped off the roof and tackled his brother.

"We aren't ready to fight like that yet! We don't even have a name and that wasn't a monster, I heard a gong so stop trying to fight everything!" Bart looked at a music cover on the street.

"Roughtough boys." Barry looked down before sighing.

"Fine, we are going when the girls are ready through." Bart was ready to scream in protest before Barry bonked his younger brother on the head.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." Bart grumbled before a school bell cut them off.

"You guys have a school!?" Barry's eyes lit up as the Roughtough leader flew off in the direction of the bell, a smile on his face. Buttercup laughed and turned to Blossom.

"Look, you boyfriend loves school as much as you do!" Blossom growled.

"HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" The Powerpuff leader took off in a haze of Pink with squares in it after Barry as Bart and Baird along with Buttercup and Bubbles took off for the school.

Author notes

 **Ok, three things.**

 **I will not make the Roughtough boys like the Rowdyruff boys. I will explain how Bart and Baird are different in the next few chapters.**

 **The story isn't going to be 100 percent the same, I won't be doing the episodes that suck the same way.**

 **PAINBOW IS BEING DONE DIFFERENT, I HATE THAT EPISODE, EVERY ONE ELSE DOES AND I AM NOT DOING IT THE WAY IT WAS DONE!**

 **Until next Monday, Lighting wolf out!**


	3. Robot Smackdown

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War on Crime. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own PPG, Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network do.**

Barry rolled his eyes as Bart and Buttercup followed the roller-skaters out of the room. He looked over to see a girl clad in yellow with a tiara on her head walk up to the group.

"Hey, Blossom, I see theirs a spot in the Powerpuff girls, I think you can…. Who's your friend?" Barry was about to speak up when Blossom beat him to it.

"Princess, I want you to meet Barry, he's the leader of the Roughtough boy, they're the only other superhero team in town." Barry searched his head for the name Princess and recognized it from a newspaper he had found.

"You're not joining, I am not allowing a spoiled, pampered, arrogant little brat into the team, I already have a brother that acts like you. I know how you are, Morbucks, I have seen it in the papers." Before Princess could respond, Barry, Baird, Blossom, and Bubbles were already out the door.

"The only reason Baird and Buttercup are still not here is because they're too busy finding something to destroy, Bloss, you can't beat yourself up over…." Barry groaned as he realized Princess had caught up to the group as they were both walking home.

"I see there's still a spot available in both of your teams." The billionaire smiled.

"There is also an opening in jail. I am not letting in two egomaniacs, I already have to deal with Bart." Barry snorted as he debated cutting the car in half with his laser vision, he decided it was worth it and Blossom, Baird, and Bubbles laughed as the Roughtough leader cut the limo the goons were holding up in half, Princess caught herself with her power armor.

"You're going to pay for that when I'm a Powerpuff girl." Barry looked over to a laughing Blossom and was about to respond when an explosion and a monster cut him off.

"Baird, we need to go now, Bloss, I'll see you guys in town!" Barry said as the two boys flew off towards the monster as Princess grinned and followed as Blossom and Bubbles followed.

Barry punched the massive monster backwards before peppering it with laser blasts.

"C'mon, squid for brains, I'm still standing!" Blossom kicked the monster toward Bubbles who punched the monster towards Baird as the boy kicked it towards Barry as he and Blossom pounded the monster's skin like a drum before Barry punched the monster over.

"NOOOOO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BEAT IT AND BECOME A POWERPUFF GIRL!" Princess screamed as she fired blasts at Barry who easily dodged them and fired at the girl's boots with his heat vision, Princess crashed to the ground as she ran away.

"Spoiled brat." A large robot cut the boy off as the two groups turned to see Princess piloting it.

"I will be a Powerpuff, you will all pay!" two green streaks slammed the robot down.

"Took you long enough." Barry said as Baird floated up next to him.

"Sorry, I was busy with death ball, I am sorry I couldn't get here sooner!" Bart said.

"Let's wreck some mech!" Barry said as he kicked through the center of the mech, Blossom froze a leg before crashing through it, Bubbles smashed the cockpit with a sonic scream, Bart and Buttercup smashed the other leg, Baird broke off the other arm.

"STOP WRECKING MY MECH!" Barry soccer kicked the cockpit into the distance.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" A crowd of kids said as Barry landed on the broken arm.

"The new team known as the Roughtough boys and the Powerpuff girls have just saved the day again, we can always hope that these new heroes are here to stay." A reporter said as Barry thought of the reporter knowing their name and chalked it up to someone blabbing.

"Boys, we go to the dump now." Blossom cut the boys off as she hovered in their face.

"The dump, you guys are living in the dump?" Barry nodded.

"Well, we don't have another place to stay, we were born in the dump, and we don't want to bother you with asking." Blossom sighed and began to tug on Barry's arm.

"We will ask the professor if you guys can live at our house, you guys aren't sleeping in garbage." Barry sighed and allowed the Powerpuff leader to drag him by the arm.

Author notes

 **Phew, I decided on another chapter, also, CandyCane 21 and others that might ask, I will be putting in the Rowdyruff boys. I have had the idea since I started the story. Also, I am not making every episode like how it was. Episodes that I hate and others hate, I will be making differently. Until Saturday or next week, Lighting wolf out!**


	4. Anger issues

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War on crime. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own PPG, Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken do.**

"So, your telling me this festival has all this stuff and no monster trucks, paint ball courses, or rock bands!?" Barry sighed as he floated besides Blossom as they checked out the festival.

"Bart, you think of violence and 'cool' things more than Buttercup have talked about and that's saying something." The Roughtough leader said as Blossom gasped.

"A booth for inner peace?! I'm going to sigh us up!" Barry smiled before looking at the ground shaking.

"Earthquake?" Barry wondered before dismissing it and looking up to see a wooden, robot like construct.

"Citizens of Wimpsville! I am here to return this city to its manly roots! I have heard about a supposed team of manly heroes and I am here to face them as Manboy!" Barry rolled his eyes.

"Oh brother, Bart, Baird, we are going to…" Barry noticed Bart and Buttercup flying towards the mech.

"BART, YOU DUNDERHEAD!" Barry said before flying past the duo as they slammed into the ground, he fired a stream of flames from his mouth as it set the mech on fire and burnt the cords holding the limbs together, Manboy gave out a cry of shock as the mech collapsed into the lake. Barry looked down to see Buttercup and Bart trying to beat down on the boy sized hero as Baird, Blossom, and Bubbles tried to restrain the duo. Barry flew down before kicking Bart off of the villain.

"YOU…. YOU…. FIST FOR BRAINS! Bart, I am starting to get sick and tired of your attitude in everything, we were born a few weeks ago, and you still decide to rush in, punches ready before thinking of a blasted plan!" Blossom landed next to her fellow leader and spoke.

"We should go to that booth, Buttercup needs it just as much as Bart does. It opens tomorrow." Barry nodded and followed the Powerpuff leader into the sky as Baird and Bubbles followed the duo home.

Barry sat in the living room of the Utonium house as Baird flipped though channels of the tv.

"You got to relax, little brother, you're going to break it." Baird nodded as Barry turned to look behind him.

"Barry, I need to talk with you about something!" Blossom said from upstairs.

"Coming, Bloss!" Barry looked at his baby brother and smiled before zooming up the stairs to land in the hallway where Blossom was hovering.

"What's up, Bloss? You need my help with something?" Blossom leaned against the wall as she spoke.

"No, I wanted to talk about you being leader of your team, I can relate, I had trouble getting Buttercup to learn to follow orders easily either. You should know being a leader isn't easy, we both have a family member that drives us up the wall, you're doing great as leader, I just want to say that things aren't going to be easy. I wouldn't help mentor you if I didn't see your potential though." Barry smiled and nodded.

"Barry, Blossom, we are having dinner now!"

"Ok, professor, we will be down in a minute!" Blossom and Barry called out as Barry hugged the Powerpuff leader.

"Thanks for the advice, I won't be a good leader without your help, Bloss." Barry flew downstairs as Blossom blushed and smiled before following her fellow leader down the stairs.

Barry sat outside the tent with Blossom, Baird, and Bubbles as the guru took Bart and Bubbles aside to speak with them, one on 2.

"What do you think their talking about?" Baird said as the blue clad boy looked down at his sneakers like Barry did.

"No doubt something that will help them both be better team members…. no offence, Bloss."

"Non-taken." Blossom replied as she floated besides her Sister on the other side of the tent opening.

"I hope it ends with them both not being so angry all of the time." Barry said as he sniffed the air.

"I smell…. meat?" Barry questioned as Bart and Buttercup floated out.

"I am sorry about before, brother." Bart said before Barry looked over.

"Manboy!? Boys let's take them out!"

Author notes

 **Next chapter will be on Wednesday.** **I won't show the fight for this episode since it won't be much different, but it will be a bit different in how it develops Bart and Buttercup. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	5. sad departures and new greetings

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War on Crime. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own PPG, Craig McCracken and Cartoon network do.**

"Whoa. Did a tornado hit here?" Barry said as he, Baird, and Bart landed in the mayor's office. The Roughtough leader looked around a trashed office as Blossom was reading something.

"Nope, we are in the Mayor's office, Ms. Bellum left here.

"Who…. Oh, you meant the Mayor's assistant you told me about. She left? She sounded like a great person." Barry noticed the small man behind the desk and smiled.

"We are the-…" Blossom cut him off.

"He already knows, we need to find another person to take Ms. Bellum's place. We will go look downtown, you guys go look in the center of town." Barry nodded, smiled and gave a mock salute as Baird and Bart flew out with him, their forest green and ocean blue color trails mixing with Barry's blood red.

"I don't think we are very good at this, big brother." Baird said as the small boy floated alongside his brothers. Barry nodded and sighed.

"I am wondering what we could do." Barry heard a buzzing sound as he reached into his pocket to pick out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Barry, we found someone, we will meet you guys back home, Blossom out." Barry turned to his brothers/teammates.

"Bloss got it, we can go home." Baird and Bart nodded and the trio of superheroes flew home.

"Ugh, I am still stuck on this level!" Bart said as Barry sat on the boy's bed. The 6-year-old leader watched the game with dulled interest.

"Wonder how Bloss and the others are." Bart smiled before speaking.

"Oh, you mean your girlfriend?" Barry growled and was about to tackle his brother before he heard a noise from downstairs.

"Boys, I will check it out." Barry stuck his head down the stairs and gasped as he watched the girls try to fight off an ape and a black-haired lady before flying upstairs."

"Boys, we have a problem."

Barry, Bart, and Baird rushed through town towards the factory Barry had known the girls were taken to.

"You sure your hacking with your phone allowed us to find the girls through their phone's gps?" Baird asked.

"Yep, I hope so anyway." Barry and his brothers crashed through the door.

"Freeze, Bianca!" Barry shouted, his blood boiling from seeing his mentor and sister, like figures strung up. (The boys and girls are brother in sister in name only and little else, they aren't official brother and sister)

"Roughtough boys, blast it, I should have searched the entire house! You will be destroyed as soon as the girls are." Barry fired his laser vision into Barbarus as the ape charged. Bianca charged as Barry kicked her back.

"Hold it right there!" Barry looked over his shoulder to see the mayor.

"Boys, you save the girls, I will handle them." Barry nodded and cut the rope holding Blossom before catching the Powerpuff leader and dropping her gently to the ground.

"Rest for now, Bloss, we got this." Barry turned to Bianca and Barbarus and growled.

"You're going to pay for that." Barry slammed into Bianca and Baird and Barry slammed into Barbarus, Barry fired his flame breath, igniting the fashion villain's hair before he and the Mayor slammed into the girl and knocked her out. Baird kicked Barbarus onto the fashion villain.

"Thanks boys, you're as much heroes as the girls are. The police will handle them, you go home." Barry nodded and picked up Blossom.

"Bloss…." Barry flew home, cradling the Powerpuff leader in his arms.

Author notes

 **Ok, I hated this episode because their reasoning for kicking Ms. Bellum was stupid so I may change that fact and have her come back if you guys want to. Next episode will be on next Tuesday or Wednesday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


End file.
